1. Field of the Invention
The invention generally relates to keyboards, and, more particularly, to displaying information on the keys of a keyboard of a processor-based system.
2. Description of the Related Art
Processor-based systems, which may include desktop computers, laptop computers, electronic devices with processors, and the like, have become popular over the years for a variety of reasons, such as improved performance and lower cost. As today's processor-based systems evolve into more robust and versatile systems, designers of peripheral devices, such as pointing devices and keyboards, have attempted to keep pace with the improvements in the processor-based systems.
However, selected peripheral devices, such as keyboards, in particular, may have some inherent restrictive characteristics that have historically limited the versatility of such devices. For example, keyboards are not readily interchangeable, particularly the keyboards that support different languages. As an additional example, the keys of a keyboard are somewhat restricted in the amount and the types of information that may be displayed on such keys.